The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie II
by Ilovelooneys
Summary: The (maybe) second Book of the T&T trilogy finds Timmy and Trixie three years into their relationship, things get tough when a man from both timmy and trixie's past comes back for vengeance and another chance of winning trixie's heart. RATED T: This story is rated t for some cursing and intense action.
1. Beach Prolouge

_Ilovelooneys: happy Holidays everyone as a holiday surprise here is the first chapter of Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie II, please read and review_

* * *

Chapter 1

WHEN WE LAST MET TIMMY TURNER HE WAS HAPPILY IN LOVE WITH HIS LONG TIME CRUSH TRIXIE TANG. THIS WAS NOT AN EASY FEAT AS HE HAD TO CONVINCE TRIXIE THAT POPULARITY ISN'T EVERYTHING AND THAT HE IS THE BOY SHE SHOULD BE WITH. TIMMY ALSO HAS TO FACE ANOTHER ADMIRER OF TRIXIE, SEAN PARSEN. WITH THE HELP OF HIS FAIRLY GODPARENTS TIMMY WAS ABLE TO MAKE SEAN GIVE UP HIS LOVE OF TRIXIE... FOR NOW.

"Guys, i love my life" said timmy turner as he relaxed on the Dimmesdale beach. "Me too" said timmy's green shovel Cosmo "i get to eat sand all day!". "I am also feeling good" exclaimed Timmy's pink bucket Wanda "it has been one summer where none of your wishes almost destroyed the world" "yep, life is great"

As Timmy relaxed on the beach, miles away, the Parsen family was tanning outside of their beach house.

"I am telling you daddy, I want the new Mphone!" Whined Veronica as they slowly tanned  
"I just got you the new one what's different?" Questioned Mr Parsen  
"Oh my gosh dad u don't understand!" Complained Veronica in a huff as she put away her tanning supplies and went back to her summer home. "Sean, your a tech guy, what's the difference?"  
"Hardware, Camera Slightly improved, nothing important" answered Sean  
"Oh, also Sean the little boy with the pink hat is in my light, can you tell him to leave?"  
"Okay father" said Sean as he went on over to the boy that he knew was timmy turner  
"Turner" said Sean sternly as timmy looked over "oh sean, how are you this grand summer's day?" "Great turner" said sean between his teeth at how annoyed he is to be speaking with timmy "how are things with-" "great in case you were wondering" timmy said, "well i was asked by my dad if you can move out of his sunlight" "his sunlight? I didn't know timmy owned sunlight!" Said cosmo "cosmo be quite!" Said the pink bucket "Ahh Wanda how does it feel making my fairy Quadismo cry every night over his loss of you?" "Makes me feel great and you can tell 'Disimo that i am never taking him back" "Fine, Fine, so long turner and company" Sean then went back to his father "did u tell him to move seany boy "yes father he said he will" "good, now back to tanning" "okay"

* * *

_Ilovelooneys: thoughts?  
Timmy: that was good  
Cosmo: needs more mmmeeeee  
Wanda: Cosmo, ilovelooneys will put more of you in when he wants to!  
Cosmo: but that could take forever!  
Ilovelooneys: okay Cosmo how about i write a chapter only about how you take care of Mama Cosma?  
Cosmo: nevermind  
Ilovelooneys: good_


	2. Dimmesdale Middle Newspaper- Issue 1

_Timmy: You already have the next chapter?  
Ilovelooneys: yeah. My new years resolution was the write chapters to my stories at a faster pace  
Timmy: cool!  
Ilovelooneys: it is, here is the next chapter, please read and review!_

* * *

**DIMMESDALE MIDDLE NEWSPAPER**

**TIMMY AND TRIXIE- TIMMIE**  
By Chester and A.J

It is the now third year of middle school for Timmy Turner, meaning that he has now been class president Trixie Tang's boyfriend for about three and a half years. many people have been wondering how turner, a low class, good for nothing 'kid' is able to have a stable relationship with . We were able to interview the esteemed couple on what makes them work.

Chester: So Timmy, what gave you the confidence to ask Trixie out?  
Timmy: well Chester as you know i have loved Trixie for a long time and it was about the time that she admitted to me her love of boy things that i just knew i found the one.

A.J: and Trixie what gave you the idea to go out with timmy?

Trixie: when Timmy knew of my love of boy stuff and didn't run away and tell everyone, it was then that i realized he was a great guy

Chester: Timmy, Some people have viewed you two as the Brad and Angelina of Dimmesdale Middle, what are your thoughts about that?

Timmy: well we are not planning to adopt many children

Trixie: but i do see the resemblance

Timmy: that i look like brad pitt?

Trixie: 'Laughs' oh Timmy

A.J: yeah, so Timmy there have been rumors that you had to fight with a kid in order to be with Trixie. Is this true?

Timmy: I didn't have to fight anyone to be with Trixie, I didn't have to fight in order to be with the one I love.

Chester: okay then, thank you Timmy and Trixie.

* * *

"Could you believe this garbage!" said an angry Sean during lunch, "didn't have to fight anyone Ha! That is a full on lie and he knows it!"

"Senior" said Sean's purple milk carton who is also Juandisimo "you said to senior Timmy that he won and that he can be with Trixie" "I said that so i don't lose you! Look i did some research the other day about fairy world"

"how do you know about fairy world?!" questioned Juandisimo "oh i found your diary" said sean as he took out a purple notebook that said 'Juandisimo's Thoughts' on the cover in blue ink "i know everything" said sean as he put it away. "But senior why would you need to know about fairy world?" "it's simple Juan, in order to get what i want we are going to have to use... Other resources" "you don't dare mean..." "oh yes we are going to need... Anti-Fairies"

* * *

_Ilovelooneys: Thoughts?_

_Timmy: what ever happened to not using the common vilians?_

_ilovelooneys: no this is different, the anti fairies aren't the villand, they are just the assistants of the villians_

_Timmy: well this is looking like a good story, but where is Cosmo and Wanda?_

_ilovelooneys: oh, they are a big part of this_

_Timmy: why?_

_ilovelooneys: read on to find out!_

_Timmy: Okay_


End file.
